


Dangerously Tangled [Second Time I Met You]

by shortkingbolin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Blood, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Romance, Tags May Change, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortkingbolin/pseuds/shortkingbolin
Summary: Marinette arrives in a strange town, thanks to her best friend, Adrien Agreste, who offered it as a getaway from all her problems for a few months. Everything seems normal at first, until one night, where everything changes in an instant.She meets someone who helps open her eyes to everything around her and start seeing the town for what it really is...and how much danger she's truly in.As her time starts running out and the stakes get higher, Marinette must make a choice, as she finds she's unable to escape the town and its dark secrets._____________________________Or the Lukanette!VampireAU no one asked for, but I did it anyway.





	Dangerously Tangled [Second Time I Met You]

**Author's Note:**

> I asked @hazenheim if I could do a fic based off of their video/drawing of Marinette in Luka's jacket (which you should check out because it's absolutely everything <3). The song in their video was "Second Time" by Bruno Major, so now there's a Lukanette Vampire!AU coming up and I hope you guys like this little preview while I finish up the rest of the chapters. <3

* * *

“You’re not from around here, are you?” The stranger that had been eyeing her all night questioned her, his eyebrows raising and she could have sworn it was her imagination, but he appeared to have fangs.

Marinette shook her head, backing away from him slowly and she grabbed her purse from the seat. “Y-you have fangs.”

“These babies?” He pressed a finger under it and immediately drew blood, sucking it off, “Got them at the dentist. But you know that’s not really true. I can see it in your eyes, Mari.”

“A-oh shit, are you a…” Marinette couldn’t finish her sentence and froze, but he grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the bar.

“Everyone’s staring at you because they know you don’t belong.” He hissed at her and she let herself go with him, without protesting. “Who invited you here and why would you, for your own sake and sanity, _come_ here?”

* * *


End file.
